One Year Anniversary
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: A montage to celebrate my one year anniversary on Fan Fiction. Upcoming stories included. Rated T because...eh, I don't know


On this very day, one year ago, I joined this website-

"Swords, I clogged the toilet again!"

"I'm trying to do something here Ratchet!"

"Oh...okay!"

Swords: That lombax drives me crazy. I'm thinking about outing him in a cat carrier...in the middle of the road

Clank: ...

Swords: Holy sh*t when did you get here?! Uh, Clank, don't tell Ratchet what I said about the cat carrier. Okay?

Clank: ...Ratchet!

Swords: *Covers Clank's mouth* NO! No! Bad robot! Just roll the montage while I have a grip on him. NO! You don't tell on the host! No!

**While Swords is doing...whatever the hell it is. Let's take a look at what has happened in the past year...mostly the funniest moments**

**Not What She Seems to Be Series **

She growled at him, and he turned away. "You know, you're not going to get out of that brace with an attitude like that" Cole said.

"Oh, bite me earth boy!" Amber replied.

"Ooooh BURN, SHE OWNED YOU!" Jay teased.

"Aw, shut up Zippy!" Cole yelled.

"MY NAME'S NOT ZIPPY!"

Jay tackled Cole to the ground and wrestled him. Kai and Zane tried to separate them, but they only ended up wrestling each other. Amber just started to laugh. Suddenly, she felt her chain become loose. It was cut by Cole's scythe. She ripped the brace off her neck and jumped in front of the fighting ninja. They looked up at her.

"Aw crap," Jay moaned.

* * *

look, Cole fell asleep." Amber said pointing to the sleeping earth ninja "I DON'T LIKE IT! I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT!"

She grabbed Cole's legs and dragged him onto the deck.

"Hey Cole, hey Cole, hey Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, Cole, COOOOOOOOOOOLE!"

"WHAT? " Cole woke up.

"Hi!"

Cole tackled Amber to the ground, but she flicked him off with her tail. "Ow, unnecessary roughness!" The dragon girl laughed and jumped onto the upper deck. Then the alarm went off, and Amber fell on top of Zane. "Make a note Zane, when the alarm goes off, look up," she said. "Note taken…unfortunately," he replied in a weak voice.

* * *

Amber took Cole to Birchwood Forest, where she landed next to a large tree.

"What are we doing her?" Cole asked jumping off Amber's back, feeling awkward.

"Well, dad wanted me to come home. So I figured I'd drag you along."

Cole frowned. Amber rolled her eyes and dragged Cole into the tree house his arm.

"Dad, I'm home and brought Cole against his will!"

"And she's not kidding!" Cole yelled.

He broke free and tried to run away, but Amber tripped him and he fell down the stairs.

"Why- are- there- so- many- stairs!?"

Amber grabbed him by the back of his suit with her tail. He was three inches from face planting the wooden floor. Cole gave her a death glare as she laughed.

* * *

**Nindroid Apocalypse **

"I'm playing Minecraft, IT'S ADDICTING!" Amber said. "And I just found me eight diamonds. BRING IT CREEPERS!"

Zane shook his head when suddenly, his eyes flashed light blue.

"It appears that I have an email."

"Who's it from?"

"It has to load"

"You load?"

"Yes"

"Does it hurt?"

"No, why would it?"

"I don't know, I kinda figured…"

* * *

What do you mean you're scared for Zane?"

Zane looked at the sound of his name

"You said something about me?"

Amber quickly responded

"Oh, hi Zane. "Nonononono you must of misheard us. We didn't say ZANE we said...lion's MANE!"

"Yes, that is what we said. We just watched the Lion King," Jay added.

Zane cocked his head and shook his head in confusion, then stared out into the stars. Kai slapped Jay and Amber upside the head

"Morons"

"Hothead"

"Yeah, hothead"

* * *

Two android guards passed by. "Greetings hostages, we have come here to destroy you!" The one hit the other on the head "Dang it Steve, no we're not!" "What are we supposed to do Frank? I'm BORED!" "How about about we GUARD THE PRISONERS!" "Okay man, okay." They walked down the hallway and all Amber and Dr. Julien heard was

"Hey a quarter!"

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"MINE!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"Not very bright are they?" Amber said. "Doesn't seem like it, no." That's when Amber had an idea "I have a plan, just sit tight."

"Do I like where this is going?"

"IT's one of my plans dad...so NO."

She walked to the cell door "Yo guards! GUARDS!" Steve ran down the hallway "What do you want you filthy human?" "I'm dehydrated, I need water right now." "And why would I give you some?" "What good is a hostage if it's dead? Just get me a glass of water." Steve rolled his glowing red eyes "Fine." Then he walked away. "What are you gonna do when he comes back?" Dr. Julien asked. "Either sing 'Whistle While I Work It' by Chester See and Toby Turner or continue with my original plan." "Continue with you original plan."

Steve came back with a small glass of water and passed it through the cell bars. "Thank you," Amber said sarcastically. Steve turned his back and walked to Dr. Julien's cell. "We need some answers from you, or else," He pointed a lazer gun at him. Amber acted quick by rolling up her sleeve and smashing the glass on her arm. "OH GOD!" she yelled. Steve turned around and saw blood coming out of Amber's arm. "What happened!?" he yelled. "I was just holding the glass and suddenly it fell and cut up my arm! You guys might have a law suit on you hands!" Steve sparked a little "No! There's no need for that! Let me see how bad it is."

He opened the cell door. Amber smiled "Boy, you guys are stupid." She jumped off the wall and kicked the nindroid in the face. Making him fall and spark intensely. She climbed on the wall and crawled over to the lock on Dr. Julien's door. She punched it and dust flew everywhere, she started coughing. "Bad...idea." She coughed up sparks and suddenly a small fireball was formed and blew the lock off. "Not my plan, but I'll go with it!" She opened the cell door and let her father out. "I can't believe you faked being injured!" he said. "Um..I didn't fake it..." "Oh...ouch."

* * *

"We have to be careful, in case Zane finds us." "Don't worry dad. I'm Amber Julien, master of stealth, silent but deadly." Just then Amber passed gas "Well maybe not the silent part." Dr. Julien waved his hand "Oh my god, what did you eat?"

"I don't even remember the last time I ate."

"You ate a Totinos Pizza four hours ago!"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**When Dimensions Collide**

A pile of goo leaked out of the remains of the crate. It sparkled a little bit, then quickly swarmed onto Amber's body.

"Oh my god what is that stuff!?"

"It's called nanotech. It will heal your friend of any wounds."

"I do not think that it is theoretically possible for anything to do such a task-"

"Whoa, did you guys just see me crash? I totally like hit that tree and landed on the ground. That was awesome!"

The ninjas mouths went wide as Amber stood up completely healed. She brushed her self off and scratched her ear "So, what'd I miss?"

Jay laughed "Well, it's a long story. I think we were at the part when I passed out..." He fell onto the ground.

* * *

Amber had ran into something and she fell onto the ground. She gave a moan as she stood up.

"I think I might know where the house is."

She reached out in front of her and felt an invisible surface. She felt around and located a door like shape. She opened it and poked her head in.

"Whoever's the owner of the giant metal tree, ya' left your cloaking device on!"

A voice called back.

"Did I really leave that on? Sorry about that."

The sound of a button clicking through the hollow tree, and the outside became visible. Ratchet stepped back in surprise, but quickly snapped out of it when Amber motioned him inside. He walked into the hollow tree

"This is an interesting place."

"Ratchet watch your-"

Ratchet fell off the staircase

"Step..."

He landed hard on the ground floor, moaning in pain.

"Oh yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning. Oh god, very painful..."

* * *

Everyone screamed (except Clank) at the sight of Slenderman appearing on the screen. Amber and Ratchet hugged each other in fear and Clank boxed up.

Jay crapped his pants.

Ratchet and Amber faced each other

"I'm not sure what's scarier Slenderman...or the fact that I'm hugging a dude from another dimension."

"Do you wanna let go?"

"Please."

They let go, everyone had calmed down. Ratchet shook Clank slightly

"You can come out now."

Clank unfolded and shook his head. Ratchet stood up and faced everyone

"About that game...uh _damn_."

* * *

Amber looked up and she heard noise in the ceiling above her. She sniffed the air then shrugged thinking that it was nothing. She closed her eyes again, only for them to open again after hearing light knocking on the air vent a couple feet away from her.

'God damn rats, can't escape them even in a different universe'

She opened the air vent only for her heart to skip a beat as Clank dropped into her hands.

"That's a weird looking rat"

"What?"

"Nothing-W-what are you doing here anyway?"

"Ratchet requested me to retrieve you."

"What, why?"

"That part I was told not to inform you of yet."

"Yet?"

"Please, we must move along before we are noticed."

Amber looked down at the others, all four were sound asleep. She looked back to Clank.

"Cole said not to be with you guys anymore?"

"You're really going to listen to Cole?"

"...Good point, let's go"

* * *

"Guy! You guys! You won't believe what I found!"

"I swear to god, the litter box isn't mine!"

Everyone looked at Ratchet awkwardly for a couple seconds. Amber stared at him

"Why would you have a litter box?"

"Uh...uh..be-because uh...Cl...Clank's not housebroken."

Clank put his fists on his waist and narrowed his eyes angrily as Amber put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder

"Ratchet...Clank doesn't do that."

* * *

The dragoniods and lombaxes were marching to the fortress. Jay was wearing sunglasses and playing "Bad to the Bone' on his iPod. Kai turned to him

"Will you turn that off?"

"I was just trying to set the mood."

Jay put his iPod away and took his sunglasses off.

* * *

"Um, what the hell just happened?"

The four looked over at Cole, who was brushing himself off. He looked at the four people and put a hand on his waist

"We didn't go home, did we?"

"No, no we didn't."

"And is there any reason that there are two dragon people that look exactly like you?"

Ratchet shook his head

"How are we going to explain all of this to him?"

"I don't know man, it's Cole."

**"Hehehehehehe...foolish mortals."**

Everyone jumped at the sound of Phantor's voice. The dragons growled at the sight of a cloud of mist with red eyes. Ratchet glared at him

"What the hell are you taking about? And why aren't you dead?"

**"Idiot! You tried to kill a ghost!"**

Amber face palmed

* * *

Jay sighed

"What do we do now guys? Do we go home?"

Suddenly, a mysterious voice came out of nowhere

"Aw Jay, can't we watch the fortress explode a little bit longer?"

Everyone gave a surprised smiled as someone jumped onto a tree next to Jay. Jay folded his arms and shook his head

"No way, I need to get back into our dimension and do my laundry."

"Jay, you don't do the laundry."

"Well, I just need a clean pair of clothes, I've been in this kimono for like a week! Also I would like to go home and grieve over the loss we just experienced, okay Amber?"

Kai face palmed

"Jay, god dammit."

"What? I was just telling Amber here that we just lost Amber...oohhhh."

"God you're stupid."

* * *

"Hey, where's Ratchet?"

"Right here-OH MY GOD!"

Ratchet fell from the portal and onto the floor, he quickly recovered

"There's no floor there. You need to lower that portal a bit, oh god!"

* * *

**The Parodies**

**Dare-active (Diamond Dare Show Theme Song)**

_Ratchet and LC_

_Whooooooooooooooooooa_

_Whooooooooooooooooooa_

_Whooooooooooooooooooa_

_Whoooooooooa..._

_Swords_

_I'm waking up_

_To my alarm_

_I jump right up_

_Cause the show's gonna start_

_I hit and spill my Coke Zero_

_Awwwwwwwwwww!_

_I'm on the stage_

_Ninja look bored_

_So grab hold of my diamond sword_

_This game could cause the apocalypse_

_Ratchet and LC_

_I'm waking up_

_This game of extreme dares_

_Some would say it's just not fair_

_Welcome to the dare show_

_To the dare show_

_Welcome to the dare show_

_To the dare show_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_The Diamond Dare Show_

_Diamond Dare Show_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_The Diamond Dare Show_

_Diamond Dare Show_

_Swords_

_I raise my sword_

_Grab the cards_

_Chill in my chair yeah it ain't that hard_

_I start the dares and everyone flees_

_Whoa oh_

_I'm on the stage_

_Ninja look bored_

_So grab hold of my diamond sword_

_This game could cause the apocalypse_

_Ratchet and LC_

_I'm waking up_

_This game of extreme dares_

_Some would say it's just not fair_

_Welcome to the dare show_

_To the dare show_

_Welcome to the dare show_

_To the dare show_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_The Diamond Dare Show_

_Diamond Dare Show_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_The Diamond Dare Show_

_Diamond Dare Show_

_Swords_

_My name is Swords_

_No one shall die_

_But when dares are read_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_All three of them_

_I'm waking up_

_This game of extreme dares_

_Some would say it's just not fair_

_Welcome to the dare show_

_To the dare show_

_Welcome to the dare show_

_To the dare show_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_The Diamond Dare Show_

_Diamond Dare Show_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_Whoa oh oh oh oh_

_The Diamond Dare Show_

_Diamond Dare Show_

**Counting Dares (Parody of Counting Stars)**

This game of dares, it is really fun.

Dare requests and Jay's bad puns.

Diamond chairs reflect the light

Torturing guys is just my type

* * *

Let me introduce myself

Swords be me, I run this hell

Diamond sword is in my hand

My dare studio is so grand

* * *

I am feeling so strong

Releasing my Pikachu

And I love my co-hosts

I have not one but two

* * *

Can't get enough

Get enough

Get enough

Every dare you send me, I will bring to life

* * *

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

I feel this love from my swordians

Time to start the show again

Shenanigans behind the set

Mess with Frank then he will fret

* * *

Let me introduce myself

Swords be me, I run this hell

Diamond sword is in my hand

My dare studio is so grand

* * *

I am feeling so strong

Releasing my Pikachu

And I love my co-hosts

I got not one but two

* * *

Can't get enough

Get enough

Get enough

Every dare you send me I will bring to life

* * *

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

I add my dare twists

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

I add my dare twists

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

I add my dare twists

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

I add my dare twists

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

Every dare you send me...I will bring to life

* * *

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

**These Are The Diamond Dares (Demons Parody)**

When the days are long

And there's something wrong

There's a story here

Now just come along

* * *

Through all the story hordes

It's under diamondswords

This one will catch your eye

Why don't you look inside

* * *

I wanna show you to

A game of dare and truth

A game that's so intense

It just don't make no sense

* * *

No matter what you send

I've got time to lend

This is my dare show come

This is my dare show come

* * *

When I read these dares

I just gotta share

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

When you look inside

Oh you just can't hide

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

At the dare show's call

Out the window they fall

Cause I dare ninja

And that is all

* * *

In this show of dares

No one has a care

Except for that guy Frank

So uptight I swear

* * *

I will not let you down

I will not make you frown

Cause my name is Swords

Host is what I'm for

* * *

No matter what you send

I've got time to lend

This is my dare show come

This is my dare show come

* * *

When I read these dares

I just gotta share

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

When you look inside

Oh you just can't hide

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

I've got my own Lombax

Ratchet's got my back

He is my best bromite

We play games all night

* * *

Clank's eyes they shine so bright

I gotta hug that light

Don't even go about

Because there's no way out

* * *

When I read these dares

I just gotta share

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

When you look inside

Oh you just can't hide

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

**Let Them Dare (Let it Go parody)**

Moss glows green on the building tonight

Not a viewer to be seen

A dare show of nothingness,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

These dares are coming in like dust just blowing by

Couldn't make this good,

heaven knows I tried

Welcome them in, humored they can be

Be the good host you always have to be

Just make them laugh, but they just can't

Well now they can!

Let them dare, let them dare

Can't hold it back anymore

Let them dare, let them dare

Face the crowd and open the door

I don't care What they're going to say

Let the show go on,

I'll never get bored of this anyway!

It's normal how my dare show

Doesn't seem good at all

But now that I'm a new girl

I'll answer their dare calls!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let them dare, let them dare

My dare show's on the rise

Let them dare, let them dare

Just see it through my eyes!

(AmberDS runs to the middle of the building and stomps her foot down, making the floor around her turn white like it was brand new)

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the show go on!

(She waved her hands and stomps down both her feet, encasing the building in a purple light. The moss started dissolving and shining letters start appearing on the side of the building)

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in diamond fractals all around

And all dares will shine brightly like my brand new sword

I'll always come right back,

My audience is bored!

(Her clothes started glowing and her run-down outfit turned into a purple jacket outlined with diamond silk, a white t-shirt, and purple pants also with diamond silk. Her sword appeared in a loop hanging off her pants.)

Let them dare, let them dare

I will never let them down

Let them dare, let them dare

This show will rule the town

Here I stand In the light of day

Let the show go on,

The studio building appeared like it was new. It was a beautiful shade of white a beige, with purple diamond letters embedded in the top side of the building that said 'DIAMOND DARE SHOW'

I'll never get bored of this anyway

* * *

**I was going to make this longer but time fell short**

**And you guys deserve to hear planned stories, so here they are**

**The Ninja Within (STILL postponed)**

**Warm Ninjas (Warm Bodies parody)**

**When Dimensions Collide III (To be named)**

**Another Amchet (AmberXRatchet) story**

**That's all I have...FOR NOW**

**It's been a great year and I plan to have even better ones**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus**


End file.
